Love and Roses
by Awinters25 - TeamAngst
Summary: Alistair Theirin, former Grey Warden and the King of Ferelden, is a happily married man to the only woman who ever understood him: His Rose.


**A/N:** The idea for this one shot popped in my head randomly and I decided to pursue it. This has nothing to do with my AU. I decided to use the ending from my first DA:O playthrough as a stepping stone. My Warden, Katja Cousland, was an archer who romanced Alistair, executed Loghain, convinced Alistair to do the Dark Ritual, destroyed the Archdemon and became the Queen of Ferelden. This is sort of a peek into their lives as King and Queen after the Blight and events of Awakening. It's relatively shorter than most of my other stuff, but it's pure fluff and I honestly don't write fluff all that well. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun shone through a slit in the thick velvet curtains. Songbirds chirped on the window sill. Satin sheets twisted between his legs as Alistair shifted in the enormous bed. Glancing up, his eyes traced the paintings of roses and damask that swirled across the high ceiling. After he'd become King, he had the painting commissioned so that every time he woke, he would see the roses and be reminded of the woman he loved, his darling wife, Katja.

Moving his body so that he was leaning on his left side, he gazed down at the woman who had been beside him through everything. Katja Theirin, nee Cousland: sister of the current Teyrn of Highever, his fellow Grey Warden, the former Warden Commander of Ferelden, his Queen and the love of his life. She was sleeping soundly between the sheets, her baby blue eyes closed to the world. Her mahogany brown hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her, a slight wave to it despite having been brushed out. Her alabaster skin glowed in the rays of sun that streamed through the windows.

Alistair gazed unashamedly at the understated beauty of his wife. They'd been married for close to three years and although his advisor, Eamon Guerrin, the previous Arl of Redcliffe, pressed for an heir to the throne, none of the politics bothered Alistair. Even if he and Katja never had a child, he wouldn't regret his decision in marrying her. She had taught him so much about himself, as a man and as a King. She made him a better person than he had any right to be. To the court: she was fair, loyal and committed to her duties as Queen. To the people of Ferelden: she was gracious, vigilant and conscientious of their needs.

To Alistair: she was tender, doting and fiercely protective. His love, his rose...

"Alistair- you're staring again." She muttered, not even bothering to open her eyes.

The statement pulled a chuckle from him. "How do you do that?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Katja opened one eyelid in order to stare at him. "Do what?"

With a goofy grin, Alistair continued to gaze at her. He loved watching his wife. "Sense me watching you."

Both eyes opened to reveal a pair of irises the same color as the sky on a clear summer's day. Her lips quirked up at the corners at his words. "Alistair, darling- you've done this daily since I returned from Amaranthine."

Chuckling again, Alistair leaned over her body before taking her lips with his. Katja ran her hands through his strawberry blond hair which had grown considerably since he'd become King. She revelled in the feeling of his soft locks running through her fingers. They felt like strands of silk and the sensation made her shiver. It took all of the strength she had to pull away from her husband. His lips were hovering over hers to the point that they were practically kissing again.

"You mustn't keep the court waiting, my love." Katja whispered against his lips. She felt him smile at her words and instead of complying with her suggestion, Alistair decided he would kiss her again. The couple lay in their large bed like that for a few more minutes before Katja pressed her hands against his chest. He lifted his head so that she could speak. "Go! Before Eamon worries that you've been kidnapped or something."

With a groan, Alistair rolled away from his wife. "If you say so. I want it known that I would have rather spent the day abed with my delectable Queen."

Katja giggled, putting a hand under her chin so she could watch him dress for the day's activities. "Delectable, hmm? Don't make me revoke my earlier statement and pull you back into bed."

Alistair, eyes bright with laughter, glanced at her with a grin. "You wicked woman."

Rolling her eyes, Katja Theirin pointed towards the door to their room. "Out! Be the King of Ferelden already."

With a small bow, a devilish smile playing with his handsome features, Alistair bid his wife goodbye and left to go do his duties. As he walked the halls of the Palace in Denerim, he couldn't believe his good fortune. He may have been King, something he had never wanted, but to rule with such a woman by his side made it all worth it.


End file.
